Zarpas de venado y astas de león
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Ella era Arya Baratheon, una princesa ¿Pero de león o de venado? ¿Con zarpas o con astas? Ella no era sino la imagen que los demás deseaban, pero dentro se escondía una niña diferente, una que solo era Nadie.


**"Este fic participa en el Reto #14 "La oveja negra" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**"

Mi fic va ambientado en la época de Juego de Tronos, el primer libro, y se basa un poco en lo que se sabe de la relación de Cercei y Robert con sus hijos. Me esforcé en que sonara coherente, o con suerte decente, espero que halla logrado al menos lo primero.

* * *

_Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece, es propiedad de GRRM, con derechos audiovisuales por parte de HBO._

* * *

_Oveja negra en su casa,_

_Oveja negra a donde valla._

_—Tan difícil parece tu vida_

_Y aun no sabes lo que se viene encima._

_—No digas nada aún,_

_Déjame prepararme con lentitud._

— ¡Diana! —Gritó Tommen al ver a la mayor de sus hermanas acertar con la flecha de lleno en el blanco—. Lo haces mejor que yo.

Arya sonrió con modestia, su pequeño hermano era el único enterado de la práctica secreta que hacía con el arco el en bosque de los dioses, el pequeño refugió natural dentro del castillo, y desde que conociera su secreto escapaba para verla entrenar.

El bosque de los dioses estaba tranquilo, como siempre, y el viento que silbaba entre las hojas hacía desaparecer el aullido de la flecha al correr. Aquella tarde, mientras el sol se ocultaba lento por el horizonte, el aire que circulaba por la zona era más bien poco y el calor aumentaba con regularidad, sería una noche de verano exasperante.

—Ser Aron se esfuerza en que aprenda —Comentó el príncipe, bajando del tronco donde se había sentado—, pero cuando paso mucho tiempo tensando la cuerda y acomodando flechas me sangran los dedos, hace tres días me hice una herida sobre una vieja abertura. —Tommen le enseñó la pequeña costra sobre la yema del índice—. A Joff no lo obligan a aprender arquería, para él hay espadas y lanzas.

A ella también le disgustaba, sobre todo porque era mujer y no le permitían estar en los entrenamientos. Su hermano mayor solía mofarse de ella diciendo que entre sus faldas faltaba algo que colgaba para poder aceptarla. «Algo que me encantaría cortarte» Solía pensar al darse la vuelta y correr de vuelta a los largos pasillos de la fortaleza. Tal vez los dioses se divertían con esa situación, porque no hallaba otra razón para que las cosas pudieran ser así.

—Joffrey es el heredero, el primogénito. A él le corresponden la gloria y las alabanzas, un día peleará al frente de un batallón contra los enemigos de su corona, ninguno de nosotros figura en esa historia. Tú tendrás la oportunidad de pelear y hacerle frente a sus enemigos, yo, en cambio, estaré en algún castillo cosiendo calceta como vieja y esperando a saber quien murió.

Al pequeño pareció no gustarle su aclaración. Arya se debatió interiormente por lo dicho y en cómo arreglarlo.

—Aunque puede que nuestro querido hermano quede lisiado, como el hijo mayor de Mace Tyrell, de Altorjardín. En ese caso, tú que si eres bueno con tu hermana, me nombrarás tu Mano y general de tus ejércitos, iríamos juntos a la guerra, o puedes quedarte en casa y dejar que yo rebane cabezas.

Tommen sonrió, a él tampoco le agradaba mucho Joffrey, aunque fuera su hermano. Por eso lo adoraba, porque jamás había sido vanidoso y engreído como su hermano mayor, Tommen era más comprensivo, más bueno y mucho más inocente de lo que se pudiera esperar. Su deber como hermana mayor consistía en protegerlo, y eso hacía siempre, no resultaba muy difícil, pues Robert no estaba casi nunca y Cercei recogía sus enaguas persiguiendo a Joff. Myrcella era diferente, una damita educada, centrada y siempre correcta, nadie podía dudar de nada en su persona. Arya quería mucho a su hermana, pues a pesar de la gran diferencia en carácter y pensamiento, Myrcella ocultaba todas sus escapadas y travesuras, de las que siempre se divertía.

—Deberíamos volver, no demorará en aparecer un caballero blanco preguntando por nosotros.

Tommen le recibió el arco y marcharon juntos hasta él interior de la fortaleza. Nadie debía saber que practicaba con el arco, era mejor que supusieran que estaba observando a su hermano arañarse las manos con la cuerda. El arco con el que practicaba era de hueso dragón, o eso había dicho un tipo de Dorne al regalárselo al rey, ella lo había hurtado de los aposentos privados de su padre, solo porque sabía que él jamás se enteraría, la única herramienta que utilizaba aparte de su maza era el viejo cuchillo que Jon Arryn le regalara cuando era pupilo del Nido de Águilas, tanto tiempo atrás que ni la Mano del rey recordaba la fecha.

…

Jaime Lannister se veía inmaculado en su atuendo blanco de la Guardia Real, el único objeto que difería el color en su vestimenta era el broche dorado, con una cabeza de león, que sujetaba su capa. Ya era tarde, él debía estar tomando la sopa de la cena, pero los deberes de su cargo lo llamaban, la princesa Arya y el príncipe Tommen no estaban por ninguna parte y a él se le otorgaba el placer de ir a buscarlos. Jon Arryn consideraba necesario que él lo hiciera, pues se trataba de un asunto delicado y no quería que todos se enteraran de la desaparición de dos miembros de la Casa Real.

—Sí, Jaime, busca a mis niños —Y Cercei tenía que ayudarle—. Nadie sabe de Tommen desde la mañana, cuando entrenó en el patio.

¿Y eso que tenía que ver? Arya siempre estaba desaparecida, lo más lógico era que Tommen se encontrará con ella, pero no, a todos les tenía que dar por hacer escándalo y ponerlo de niñera. Cercei, sobre todo, empezaba a convertirse en una auténtica Reina del Drama, eran en aquellas ocasiones cuando deseaba cerrarle la boca a besos y follársela hasta que solo pudiera gritar su nombre. «Aunque siempre me guardo las ganas y hago lo que me dicen»

Caminaba por uno de los balcones que daba al bosque de los dioses, lamentándose de su poco valor a la hora de hacer conocer sus derechos sobre su hermana, cuando oyó el primer siseo, fue corto y repentino, no supo quién lo hacía, pero no fue difícil identificar que lo provocaba. La práctica de arco no era usual en ese sector de la fortaleza roja, solo un príncipe o miembro de la corte podía estar practicando tan al centro del castillo, en un lugar reservado para los viejos dioses. Apoyó sus manos en el marco del balcón y detalló los espacios libres entre los árboles, no se veía mucho, en los pocos lugares despejados no quedaban rastros de personas.

Hubo un segundo siseo, el movimiento de las hojas le alertó sobre la trayectoria de la flecha, devolviéndose en la misma línea pudo identificar al portador, o mejor dicho, portadora, del arco. Arya Baratheon había errado por tres dedos el blanco, la niña no desistió, puso otra flecha, tenso la cuerda, respiro hondo, acomodo el ángulo y… disparó. Esta vez fue un silbido y no un siseó, Tommen saltó de alegría al ver la flecha en el centro de la diana, había gritado algo también; a distancia Jaime no podía distinguir que era. Lo que si distinguió, y le provoco un pequeño cosquilleo de orgullo, fue la destreza de la princesa con el arma.

A pocas mujeres se les veía queriendo hacer ese tipo de cosas y eran muchas menos las que parecían tomarlo con tanto ahínco y desempeño, su sobrina parecía haber heredado el gusto por las armas y la batalla que caracterizaba al rey. Él no se había interesado nunca en los hijos de Cercei porque ella no se lo había permitido, decía que ya era suficiente con que se parecieran tanto a él, pero Arya no se le parecía, era hija de Robert, con los rizos negros y la piel morena. Los otros niños lo ignoraban, sobre todo Joffrey, pero Arya era diferente, desde pequeña lo perseguía a todos los lugares, alejando de él la idea de no ser más que un tío lejano para los hijos de su hermana. La quería, era una pequeña leona extraviada entre tanta presa que se vestía de pieles salvajes; la forma irracional en que despotricaba contra el mundo le hacía gracia. Era parecida a Cercei, de un modo completamente diferente.

— ¡Arya! —La intercepto en las escaleras, cuando Tommen y el arco ya no estaban.

—Tío Jaime —Los rizos revueltos se balancearon cuando sonrió—. No es esta la hora en que deberías estar con mi padre, vigilando lo que come.

—Las empanadas y los bollos con crema no son rivales para mi espada, se lo dejé a Ser Barristan. —Arya parecía no creerle, era la verdad, en parte— Tu madre me envió, quería saber dónde te habías metido esta vez. Y donde estaba Tommen, se le paró el corazón al enterarse de que nadie sabía de él desde el almuerzo.

—Ella quiere asegurarse de que sigo bajo su dominio y de que Tommen no sigue mi ejemplo. —Una cascada de rizos negros volaron hacía un lado cuando Arya giró la cabeza, remarcando el tono sarcástico de la afirmación.

Jaime no podía entender que las motivaba a odiarse, físicamente eran la misma persona con edades diferentes. Cercei había sido igual de flaca y escuálida, con la misma cantidad de bucles adornándole la cara, el verde en los ojos era intenso en ambos orbes e inflaban las mejillas de la misma manera al bufar y enojarse. Quizá se debiera a eso mismo, a que se parecían tanto que odiaban su reflejo matutino y burlón, aunque podía tratarse de algo más, algo que en Arya era más intenso que en su madre. Myrcella también se le parecía, aunque la niña era más una dama respetable que una leona rebelde. El Matarreyes decidió no hurgar más en el asunto; al fin y al cabo nada tenía él que ver ahí.

—Sabes, te vi.

Arya se hizo la sorda.

Él caminaba a su lado, atreviéndose a algo que nadie en la corte haría, caminar al mismo paso de la realeza cuando debía estar tras ella para protegerla «Cuando Aerys me dio la espalda yo le clave una espada» Todo se reducía a Aerys y ahí volvería cada vez que su nombre fuera nombrado en Poniente.

—Te vi con el arco, eres buena. No tanto como los muchachos de tu edad, pero más de lo que cualquier mujer.

—Gracias tío —Arya enfoco sus ojos verdes hacía arriba, buscando la mirada de su tío—. Pensé que te desagradaría, mi madre considera que las batallas de una mujer se libran en la cama y a mí me parece eso una tremenda estupidez.

Sus ojos rodaron con amargura, dejando denotar unas pequeñas motas doradas, semejantes a las de su señor abuelo, Lord Tywin, cosa curiosa que Jaime jamás había notado, tal vez fuera porque nunca miraba a la niña a los ojos.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que el dorniense le regalo ese arco a mi padre. Al verlo simplemente me encanto, esa tarde me escabullí hasta la habitación donde guardan sus armas y lo robe —Primero inclino su cabeza apenada y después soltó una risita—. Nadie se da cuenta de que allí faltan armas, Joffrey tiene uno de sus puñales y Tommen una navaja. Ese día pensé que yo también merecía mi parte.

El pequeño pinchazo de orgullo volvió con el Lannister, solo Arya lo sorprendía de aquella forma, y Cercei, pero ella era su melliza y la conocía lo suficiente para prever sus acciones. Con la pequeña la cosa era diferente, era poco cortés, poco estudiado, simplemente decía lo que pensaba, tal y como lo concebía.

—En ese caso ¿Prefieres el arco o la espada?

— ¿La espada? —Arya no estaba comprendiendo.

— ¿Te gustaría una espada? una que en realidad sea tuya, para practicar siempre que quieras e igualar a los chicos de tu edad.

Jaime pocas veces hacía cosas por los príncipes sin consultar a Cercei, ella lo creería una estupidez, pero esta vez sentía necesario sacar a la niña de su tedio. Sabía bien que su hermana se sentía atrapada en su condición de mujer por no poder decidir, tal vez la idea de poner un arma en manos de Arya le pareciera bien, con eso nadie la podría obligar a nada. Y, mierda, su hermana ya lo había exasperado mucho ese día, él iba a hacer lo que se le diera la gana con su tiempo.

—Soy la mejor espada de los siete reinos, no voy a mentir. Muchos escuderos me han pedido que los entrene y les enseñe mis trucos, pero no me gusta eso de ir mostrándole mis técnicas al mundo. Soy modesto, lo se ¿Te agradaría que te entrene?

— ¡Por supuesto!

…

Aunque su tío Jaime fuera el vivo reflejo de su madre, una copia indeleble, y que de modesto no tuviera ni un pelo, confiaba en él. Era amable con ella, a diferencia de como trataba a muchas personas, tenía una voz áspera y una sonrisa fácil, en definitiva no era el caballero perfecto. Tenía su propia manera de interpretar las reglas y eso a ella le encantaba, quería decir que con él no era necesaria toda la rígida cortesía de los nobles.

Lo que estaba ofreciéndole era una idiotez, sabía bien lo que pensaría toda la corte al enterarse ¡Y su madre! Cercei despotricaría hasta el punto de derrumbar la fortaleza, tendría mucho que explicarle. Pero, por sobre eso, quería hacerse una historia, una que fuera solo para ella, donde su cama no tuviese nada que ver con sus batallas, como el resto de las mujeres le insistía. Arya deseaba probarse, probar las capacidades de las que el mundo la creía exenta y estaba segura de que esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

* * *

Los rizos negros se revuelen, Arya cae, le duele el cuello, las manos y la espalda, estuvo entrenando hasta hartarse. La cama, mullida y amplia, la recibe cordialmente y le prepara una buena noche de sueño. No hay nada que la princesa desee más. Muy pronto, cuando cree estar a punto de dormirse recuerda las cosas que escuchó y se asusta. Recuerda a su tío Tyrion y a su tío Jaime hablando sobre viajes al Norte, sobre conspiraciones, sobre un futuro matrimonio entre ella y un dorniense. Arya nunca había querido nada de eso, solo su libertad, su propia palabra y acción, escuchar esas cosas siempre la dejaban confundida.

El solo hecho de no parecerse en nada a sus hermanos ya es suficiente, los tres tienen cabelleras color oro y piel pálida, como se supone debe ser la nieve, en cambio ella es más rustica, más morena, con una melena tan negra como la noche… ¡hasta sus ojos! Que deberían ser de un verde inmaculado, tienen unos inconfundible taches dorados. Debía ser todo un plan para alejarla lo más rápido de la corte, la verdad es que no encajaba en ella por mucho que intentarán integrarla al grupo. Ella era diferente, no estaba hecha para discutir el dulce de los postres y la temperatura del ambiente, lo suyo eran las batallas, las intrigas y la sangre.

En los días anteriores también había escuchado al consejero de los rumores hablar con otro gordo en los sótanos de los dragones, hablaron sobre la guerra y sobre un compromiso entre Myrcella y Robert Arryn, sobre una propuesta de Lord Tywin y una chica dragón. De los labios de Arya no había salido nada, ni siquiera para decirlo a su tío.

La puerta rechinó, haciendo que girara la vita y enfocará la alta y distinguida figura que entraba en sus aposentos.

—Arriba, Arya —La voz de su madre era suave terciopelo, eso ya daba para sospechar—. Hay una cena importante a la que todos deben asistir, los hermanos de tu padre están aquí también.

—No quiero, madre —Rogó la pequeña, sabiendo de antemano que ya la batalla estaba perdida—. Me duele todo, la práctica de baile me dejó molida.

La reina se paró junto a la cama y la miró con resignación, previendo todos sus futuros movimientos, llevaba el vestido verde y la tiara con esmeraldas, todo su atuendo buscaba hacer resaltar sus ojos. La relación con su madre era solo una pantalla para la sociedad, lejos de la sala del trono jamás se veían, jamás trataban de emparentar en lo más mínimo.

—Debes ir, no te lo pido, te lo exijo —Era una clara amenaza, pero el cansancio podía con las neuronas de Arya.

Cercei se acercó al armario y extrajo un vestido, un sencillo, de corte recto y mangas a medio brazo con remates de encaje, de color rojo. Con sumo cuidado lo acerco a la cama y lo depositó en la cabecera.

—Vístete —Ordenó.

—No —Era su única respuesta para ese día, no quería mover ni un dedo—. Puedes decir que estoy enferma y no puedo asistir.

Por algún motivo, que Arya desconocía en su totalidad, o al menos no estaba teniendo en cuenta, a Cercei le importaba mucho que asistiera a la cena. Claro, también estaba todo eso que había escuchado, no podía permitir que le hicieran eso a ella «Y a Myrcella» A su hermana también le estaban planificando un matrimonio, y una despedida, y ninguno de los dos era prometedor.

Una mano blanca y delgada se deslizó dentro de las mantas, Cercei la puso de pie a la fuerza, parecía que no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, estaba dispuesta a todo.

—Si no te gusta el vestido, puedes buscarte otro —La reina insistió hasta hacerla parar frente al armario, instigándola a encontrar algo de prisa. Arya podía jurar que eso era todo un acontecimiento, usualmente a su madre le disgustaba verla en el salón del trono en las reuniones, decía que solo abría la boca para hacerla quedar mal.

La princesa comenzó a sacar vestidos y a observarlos, tela que no le gustaba, vestido que dejaba caer al duelo. No tenía ni puta idea de que hacer, porque en realidad no deseaba nada más que acostarse y dormir profundamente hasta el día siguiente. La rara terquedad de Cercei solo lograba ponerla de mal humor.

—Enserio, no tengo ganas de ir. Me estoy muriendo del sueño.

—Ponte un vestido ¡Ahora! —Su madre estaba más histérica que nunca, su cabellera dorada y su rostro blanco se mecían con furia a cada palabra, su rabia salía de a poco, pero en cualquier momento de verdad estallaría—. ¡Todo el días has estado fuera, es hora de que te vistas como una señorita!

Los vestidos que ella había arrojado al piso seguían esparcidos por ahí, listos a ser pisados por cualquiera que entrara en la habitación.

—No —Arya no estaba para ese tipo de cosas, no después de todo lo que había oído, no al saber que pasaría. Joffrey era un idiota, un idiota con una futura corona encima, él era quien debía estar allí —. No quiero ir, estoy bien aquí.

—Tu abuelo y tus tíos han llegado hoy, debes recibirlos.

¿Y a ella eso que le importaba? Tywin Lannister era un hombre estirado y sobre valorado; Renly solo vivía para vestir bien y coquetear con las damas; y Stannis, Stannis le daba miedo «Pero no más que el Perro, el Perro es insuperable». No tenía nada que ver con ese tipo de gente, además no venían a verla a ella, sino a su gordo y borracho padre, él que se hacía llamar rey.

—Yo me quiero quedar. Joffrey es el heredero, es quien tiene que estar allí, no yo.

—Eres una tonta, no quiero una hija tonta. Aterriza. Si nadie te ve, nadie sabrá nada de ti, no entiendes. Se hablarán cosas importantes y debes estar presente, tal vez hasta de tu futuro matrimonio con un rico muchacho, hijo de una casa importante, necesitas que te vean para que decidan bien.

—Pues no me importa, yo no ambiciono tanto como tú… me importa un bledo que digan todos, no me pondré ese tonto vestido y no fingiré ser una dama —El golpe fue seco y sonoro, ardió después de unos segundos. Arya ya estaba acostumbrada a las bofetadas de su madre, esa no tenía nada fuera de lo común.

Desde que tenía uso de razón había peleado con su madre, eran dos polos opuestos y no se toleraban. La reina quería una buena niña que siguiera sus pasos, la imitará y jamás cometiera una incorrección, Arya no podía ofrecerle eso, ella nunca había estado cómoda en la corte, y mucho menos en los vestidos de seda, prefería el campo abierto y cacerías, adoraba a los caballos y animales, ser de otra forma era traicionarse a sí misma. Junto a Cercei no era nada, ella representaba todo lo que una dama y una reina debían representar, era educada, sabía guardar las apariencias, decía lo correcto y hacía lo que se esperaba de ella, a su lado valía menos que un cero, no tenía modales y decía lo primero que pasaba por su cabeza.

«Eres una Baratheon, no deberías compararte con una Lannister» Su madre era arrogante e hipócrita, no tenía una medida para las cosas y se desquitaba con ella por las frustraciones de su vida. No tenía el menor derecho para exigirle nada, no mientras solo apareciese en su vida para apretarle la muñeca, halarla de un lado para otro, insistirle en llevar bien el vestido y golpearla sin misericordia al escuchar la verdad que era innegable.

— ¡No! ¡Me niego, no iré! —Si quería podía seguir golpeándola, pero no bajaría a recibir a nadie—. Soy una Baratheon, Nuestra es la Furia. Y la de mi padre caerá sobre ti si me vuelves a golpear.

— ¿La furia de Robert? ¿Por golpearte? —Cercei Lannister se río, de una forma expansiva y sincera que su hija desconocía—. Para él no eres nada pequeña, no vales sino la dote que tendrá que pagar cuando te cases.

«Es cierto. Tampoco me parezco a él, lo único que sabemos el uno de otro es como nos llamamos» La princesa sacudió sus rizos empecinada, no podía ser que no tuviese nada en común con sus padres, ni que a ambos les importará tan poco. Al final no era más que un pedazo de carne salido de entre las piernas de la reina, una más de las semillas de Robert que daba fruto. Ella no se diferenciaba en nada de los demás bastardos, no poseía una verdadera familia que la aceptara.

«Edric tiene una madre que lo acepta» La furia creció aún más, hasta el bastardo poseía más cosas que ella.

Deseaba golpear a su madre con la misma furia con que la había golpeado, quería arrebatarle ese momento de júbilo de un manotazo; no la soportaba, no la quería ver. Quizá si se parecían, ninguna de las dos toleraba la verdad que se les cernía encima, pero Arya no estaba dispuesta a parecerse a su madre, no más de lo que el físico lo permitía.

En un intento de aplacar la ira respiró hondo y se alejó, pero la reina quería ver a una niñita ejemplar, escogió un vestido del montón y se volvió hacía la puerta, al regresar la acompañaban dos guardias.

«El resto de mi vida será de la misma manera si me mantengo a su lado —Reflexionó—. Tendré consuelo cuando los papeles se cambien y sea ella quien espera mientras vuelvo con los guardias.»

—Señores, sujeten a la princesa, parece que hoy necesitará ayuda para vestirse. —Últimamente esa era la forma en que solucionaba los problemas con su madre, los guardias hacían acto de presencia y ella veía como la obligaban a cumplir los deseos de la leona de la Roca, la insuperable reina Cercei Lannister.

Cuando la inmovilizaron por las manos y la elevaron se meció un poco, aunque supiera que no tenía oportunidad, no podía darle a su madre el lujo de ser dócil, sumisa, la vería pelear siempre que pudiera. Cercei la metió en el vestido después de varios forcejeos, luchando porque los broches no se abrieran con el esfuerzo; los guardias le hacían daño con los guanteletes de metal, cuando la soltaron tenía algunas heridas en los brazos y en las piernas.

—Diremos que te caíste en un rosal esta mañana mientras cabalgabas —«¿Un rosal? La historia sería mejor si pusiéramos una leona en su lugar»—. Recuerda saludar a mi padre con alegría, es tu abuelo. Y no le hables a Tyrion mientras comes, es la desgracia de mi familia y daría mal aspecto que te interesarás más en él que en tus hermanos y tus padres.

—Claro, madre.

Delante de los guardias debía fingir, por mucho que ellos supieran las cosas no debían pasar de un berrinche de niña indignada. La fortaleza roja tenía oídos, se lo había oído al gordo consejero de los rumores. Cualquier capa dorada podía llevarle la información a alguien que pudiera perjudicarla, ya tenía bastante con Cercei.

Alisó la falda y se calzó los zapatos. La reina salió primero, ella la siguió y los guardias cerraron la marcha, no tenía escapatoria.

—Después de usted, mi lady —Dijo uno de los guardias al abrirle la puerta.

Mi Lord, Mi lady, su alteza, mi princesita ¡El mundo podía meterse todos esos títulos por donde le cupiera! Arya Baratheon solo necesitaba un padre que la arrullará, escuchará sus problemas y besara su frente cuando lloraba, necesitaba de una madre que comprendiera sus rabietas de niña incomprendida, se enojará por los rotos en sus vestidos y no por las insulsas apariencias que quisiera provocar. La niña que debía ser, la que encerraban entre encajes y joyas, estaba por escapar, por brotar desde adentro y quería destrozarlo todo, empezando por su familia, no se merecía nada de lo que sucedía y no estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo solo por ellos.

Vaciló con sus pasos al principio, la atormentaba el hecho de sentirse derrotada, ultrajada y despojada de toda libertad. Se suponía, y debía ser así, que el trabajo de una madre era educar y el de una hija obedecer; para ella se trataba de una imposición injusta y desventajosa, la mantenía sujeta a unas decisiones que no entendía y sentimientos que no quería; era la princesa de un pueblo, era libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Sus padres no se medían a la hora de cometer acciones contra ella, en su lugar Arya debía respetarlos, respondiendo a todo con un: "Sí, mi señor." O "Claro, su alteza", haciendo de la vista gorda ante sus descuidos. En esta ocasión tendría que taparse los ojos y los oídos con lo que esperaban que hiciera, aunque también podía hacer lo que su tío le había dicho y tener sus propios planes, construir su futuro por sí sola, como había deseado siempre.

—Deja esa tonta sonrisa para otro día —Reclamó Cercei—. Una dama solo sonríe cuando la ocasión lo amerita, no se va exponiendo por ahí como hija de carnicero.

—Sí, madre. Me comportaré, lo que menos quiero es echar a perder la cena.

«Lo que quiero echar a perder es tu sonrisa, tus deseos insolentes y tus rizos rubios. Lo que yo deseos es que padezcas lo mismo que yo, que pagues con intereses todo lo que me has hecho y que un día recuerdes con afecto lo buena hija que era. Lo que yo, Arya Baratheon, desea, es hacer su propia vida, con sus propias reglas» Escondió su sonrisa, volvió su rostro un gesto pétreo y fingió indiferencia ante la gente que asistía al banquete y reparaba en el arañazo en su mejilla. No tenía claridad sobre quien era, pero era seguro que si era un venado tenía zarpas y si era león llevaba astas con corona. Con eso y con la guerra que se les avecinaba, podía servirse su propio plato.

Myrcella las intercepto en su caminata hacía la mesa principal, corriendo un poco para situarse a la altura de su madre.

—Hola, hermanita —Saludó la niña, tomando del brazo a Arya—. Te ves muy bonita hoy… —Los ojos de su hermana se ensombrecieron con la vista de su golpe. Se acercó despacio y susurró—. ¿Mi madre te golpeó?

—No, me caí en un rosal mientras cabalgaba. Quería tomar una manzana del árbol así que me paré en la grupa. —«Por cierto, te van a casar con Robalito ¿Te enteraste?» Decírselo así sería más propio de Cercei «tal vez después de la cena, cuando tenga una mejor idea de que haré yo».

El camino se acortó, ya no quedaba tiempo de más charla, ni de meditar sobre las verdades que aún eran inciertas.

—Buenas noches, padre. Su alteza —Saludó en cuanto estuvo frente al trono y la mesa principal—. Bienvenido abuelo. Tío Stannis. Tío Renly. Me complace verlos a todos esta noche.

Y ahí estaba la mejor pantomima de la historia, los hombres más dispares del planeta sentados a la mesa, fingiendo estar de acuerdo cuando deseaban desollarse los unos a los otros con lentitud. El escenario estaba puesto y ella era la que mejor papel representaba, Arya Baratheon era la dama perfecta que vivía en castillo de ensueño; cuando en realidad era la mentira servida al mundo, la única hija entre el venado y el león la única que no había salido de la entrepierna del caballero blanco que vigilaba el trono ese día ¿Qué importaba quien era en realidad cuando ni siquiera ella misma conocía la verdad de su nacimiento? ¿A dónde llegaría teniendo que escoger entre Venado y León?

Ella no sabía nada de eso, pero si había tomado una decisión, sería Nadie, a Nadie no le resultaría difícil fingir ser lo uno o lo otro para sobrevivir y luego reclamar lo que se merecía, un lugar en la corte, una vida normal y un hueco en la vida de sus padres, fuera ayudándoles o destrozando aquello con lo que la habían hecho padecer. No iría a Dorne, no fingiría ser todo aquello detestaba, escaparía, robaría si era necesario para sobrevivir. Los montajes y mentiras se le daban bien ¿No era ella digna hija de su madre y de su padre? Haría lo necesario y se embarcaría en su propia aventura, lejos de la corte, lejos de coronas y de encajes… Zarpas de venado y astas de león, a donde la llevará el cauce compondría su canción.

* * *

—Su alteza —El llamado la sacó de entre los sueños, la despertó súbitamente—. Alteza, despierte.

Al abrir los ojos, tenía delante un caballero, llevaba una capa gris con el lobo huargo, era un guardia de la Mano Eddard Stark.

—Soy Arya, Arya Baratheon, la habitación de mi padre está al otro extremo de la torre —Aclaró, tomándolo todo por una confesión.

—No, sobrina, a la que llaman alteza es a ti —Renly estaba también en su cuarto, acompañado de diez de sus guardias y diez de los Stark—. Mi hermano Robert ha muerto, la herida que le hizo el jabalí término por matarlo, ahora tú eres la reina.

— ¿Yo? ¿Acaso Joffrey y Tommen también murieron? —Debía ser un sueño, solo en los sueños las cosas eran tan extrañas—. Ellos están antes que yo en la línea de sucesión.

—De Roca Casterly, si es que a Lord Tywin le parece correcto que sus dos hijos hayan fornicado —Alguien cayó a su tío y este hizo un puchero. Arya comprendió de inmediato de que hablaba, pero no lograba creerlo, era demasiado sucio hasta para la reina, hasta tratándose de un sueño.

El guardia que la despertó, la sacó de entre las mantas y le extendió una capa y unas botas. En acto reflejo, Arya sacó la espada que guardaba bajo el colchón, todo era demasiado sospechoso, aun para estar solo en un sueño. Parada sobre la cama, empuñó el arma con torpeza y la puso entre ella y los demás.

—No estamos para esto señorita Arya —La voz que le habló provenía de Lord Eddard, la Mano—. Esta usted en peligro ahora, siga las indicaciones de su tío, antes de que me arrepienta de esto. Sé que estas cosas la confunden, solo déjese guiar, y devuelva la espada, no creo que sepa usarla.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron las veintidós figuras en su cuarto, todas bañadas por la penumbra de la medianoche, todas más altas y fuertes.

— ¿Qué harán conmigo? —Preguntó con docilidad, bajando un poco la espada.

—Iras al Norte, a donde la reina no te pueda tocar. Iras en barco hasta puerto blanco, en Invernalia te protegerán —La voz de la Mano se tiñó de alegría al hablar de su hogar. Arya recordó con apreció su visita al lugar, no sonaba tan malo, aunque no supiera porque tenían que llevársela de Desembarco, y sin que nadie se enterará, no a menos que lo de su madre fuera verdad. No a menos que el venado y el león solo tuviesen un retoño. No a menos que fuera la realidad y que algún dios insulso hubiese escuchado su plegaría para sacarla de aquel lugar, para darle su libertad.

_Oveja negra en su casa,_

_Oveja negra a donde valla._

_—Más vale que sepas correr_

_Esto es poco contra lo que vas a saber._

_—Más vale pelear que correr,_

_Ya los venados no me caen bien_

_Y los leones solo quieren morder,_

_Déjame quedar y el orden poner._

* * *

**Dejen review, no sean tacaños. Los veo en las votaciones, en el foro y en los demás fics que participan en el concurso. **

**Erly Misaki... Cambio y ¡Fuera!**


End file.
